


My feet will touch the ground(and I will run for eternity)

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Spite Is What We're Made Of [5]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Multi, Platonic-Romantic Relations, Travel, Twilight Bashing, anti imprinting, poly relations, the Road to Self Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Claire needs seperation, to discover herself without an imprint attached to her, but she finds something else along the way.





	My feet will touch the ground(and I will run for eternity)

When Leah presents the plane ticket to Claire on her eighteenth birthday she does it infront of everyone. Everyone being her parents and the pack, because that is all she has. All she has ever known really. Leah doesn't say where she is going though and Claire understands faster than she should. 

 

Her parents are happy, but there is the worry for price. Leah has that covered too-Quil frowns at that solid resolution. 

 

Claire is to leave in two weeks; with or without the consent of Quil or the pack. Best interest or not, Claire is ready to leave Washington. 

 

Ever since she did research on European history in her freshman year she has wanted to see the world. To see the architecture that has been around for centuries, and in some places thousands of years. To look at artwork, taste foods that are foreign to her tongue, meet the people and cultures. Something that she would never be able to do with Quil. (A wolf can never leave the tribe unprotected, latching her with him in fate and death.)

 

On the first week, the pack tries to stop her as a unit, even going as far as to go after her parents. They send Emily over with a plastic smile and a basket of muffins even though Claire doesn't care for muffins unless they are her homemade berry muffins. 

 

Claire shuts the door in her face and goes to pack.

 

By the second week, she has to deal with Quil while she attempts to do research. Even if she knows a relative idea of what she will be doing it is always best to be safe. To plan ahead enough to where it will give her ideas without taking away the adventure of it. Quil tries to shut off her internet connection, block her from buying things for travel, even going as far as to try to destroy the ticket.

 

She tells him to leave if he wants her to be happy.

It's the only thing he listens too.

* * *

* * *

Claire's first stop is in Britian where she meets a handsome redhead at a pub.

 

His name is Callum Fass, a native of Scottland with German descent. His hair is red, combed back, and he has a beard beginning to grow that stands out against his pale skin tone. The clothing he wears is leather and flannel, causing his icey blue-green eyes to stand out, and when he laughs Claire smiles.

 

They have drinks together. 

Drinks that lead to him giving her a kiss through the streets of London. 

 

The next morning, inside his silver car that reminds her of James Bond(he laughs at that), they talk of family and personal interest. She doesn't tell him of Quil, and he seems to understand that she is leaving something out. He doesn't pressure her about it though.

 

When she has to leave, he ask if she'll be back.

She tells him that if she is she may not be alone.

 

 

_He's ok with that._

* * *

* * *

In Norway she meets a young boy with a head full of golden hair and plump cherry lips.

 

He tells her about Norway's history from the World Wars to the Vikings, and they have picnics together in the fresh morning breeze. Before she leaves, he gives her a bracelet with small charms made in Norway on them. He gives her alot of things, and when she finally lets him go she falls back.

 

Laying on the rich green grass of the hill as she looks into the sunny sky.

 

Claire leaves with memories of his talented lips and fingers and fresh morning dew and wine. She thinks that she will miss him. She probably will.

* * *

* * *

In Switzerland, Claire climbs mountains until a wide birth of land and air is shown to her.

 

The Alps are beautiful and being up here to see it is deadly. A thrill that leaves her heart racing and a sense of inner peace. She is almost tempted to stay there forever, so instead she preserves it. Taking photos, videos, sketching out the landscape with her art book, before finally taking out a capsule.

 

She takes a piece of the Alps with her before she goes down; freedom taste even better now.

 

 

She doesn't think that she'll ever want to give it up.

* * *

* * *

In France, Claire learns that she enjoys doing street art. Families, couples, the elderly; she does them all, keeping them with her Alps, and all she ask is for them to write down their names and their story onto the back.

 

If they ask, she is doing this for a project on a persons life.

In reality, she wants to know every person that she has met in her travels. She wants to keep them with her.

 

Later on Claire discovers that she enjoys women in a way that she never noticed before. Their touch, their taste, the way that just making them smile makes her feel butterflies in her stomach. She still likes men, but it is in France that she learns that she likes women as well. Then she starts drawing them, laughing at how she must look like Jack during these moments. Detailing images of women in all forms of being unclothed fills the pages behind the people and the Alps. 

 

On her final day, she meets a woman named Ariane, a French-Greek woman who is just as good of an artist as Claire is. She can sing too, dance against Claire's skin, and at the end they joke with one another as they look out at Paris from the Eiffel Tower.

 

 

Claire leaves with a rock that sat on the Eiffel Tower in a second capsule and a beautiful woman on her arm.

* * *

* * *

They go to Italy next.

Claire discovers a fondness for wine and the country is truly beautiful. The cities themselves are historic, the museums are brilliant, and Claire dances through the streets in clothing that Quil would never allow.

She pukes up a pizza that was just as good coming up and takes pills for a hangover that she can't quite remember getting in the first place.

Lucky for her, Claire doesn't carry many regrets and Ariane is good with aftercare no matter what it is for. 

 

They leave Italy with a bottle of wine that Claire steals and two leather bags that are filled with clothing. Claire promises to a local baker that she'll be back for more.

* * *

* * *

In Greece, Ariane shows her the beauty of the country and takes her to her place of birth. A port city that has buildings in white that clash against the greys of the sky and sea.

 

It is beautiful; the origins of Gods and Monsters and Democracy. 

Claire draws the ocean and the buildings, takes photos of everything that she sees, buys a fluffy white cat with black spots that she names Gorgo. Ariane kisses her against the backdrop of the sea, a cliff dropping off near them, and Claire thinks of Artemisia. The strong Queen of Caria, General to Xerxes, who had jumped off a cliff after her loves death.

 

 

Claire would jump for Ariane, she would jump for Cal too, but at the same time she choses herself.

Something that most imprints can't do.

* * *

* * *

In China, they adopt a dog that they name Ching Shih, after the female pirate who commanded thousands upon her ships.

Ariane chases her through markets of red and gold light. Claire listens to local music and begins to speak the Chinese language with a certain confidence behind her tone. One that she had not had before.

They go to the great wall and Claire thinks of war and why this was placed here to begin with. She thinks that it also has a beautiful view of sunsets, one that has been viewed for hundreds and hundreds of years by a lifetime of people.

 

 

She is glade that she was one of them.

* * *

* * *

 

Claire's last stop is in the Middle East.

There is war, and it is dangerous for a woman or anyone for that matter, but Claire needs to see this.

The destruction of war is an eye opening experience. She documents the lands, the places that have stood for thousands of years that no longer stand, and she draws the people. 

Herself and Ariane help those who seek refuge, and in return Claire get's to see a glimpse of life.

Of what has been taken.

Claire tries new foods that leave her breathless and along the way she gets to see religions and cultures that she had once only read about in books. It is an experience that she knows she will never forget. With her capsules, and pets, and book filled with places and people.

 

 

Near the end of her trip she calls Leah,

_"I'm not coming back."_

Then she calls Cal, 

_"I'm coming home, and I'm not alone."_

* * *

* * *

The three of them settle in London with a cat and a dog in tow. Claire gets a job with the British News, with hopes of a future of her showing people the world whether it is good or bad. Ariane takes photos for her, helping her start up her section with the news. Cal does something more physical, she should have known that someone that mysterious just might turn out to work for MI6.

But Claire doesn't care, not as long as they have each other.

 

 

_Claire doesn't regret a thing. Not for freedom like this._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from my friends wild idea. I honestly don't know if it would work, but here it is: When you travel the world, make a friend wherever you go, and then take them with you. So that by the end you have not only seen places you have never seen, but you also get to meet people you never would have. Taking them to see the world with you.
> 
> Then again that same friend made a friend in Belgium and now she flies over to America to see us and live with us for a few weeks. 
> 
> Aren't humans just amazing? But if you actually do this, be safe and keep your friends close. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! Drop a request for any spitefic that you wouldn't mind seeing.


End file.
